familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Breathitt County, Kentucky
Breathitt County is a county located in the U.S. state of Kentucky. As of the 2010 census, the population was 13,878. Its county seat is Jackson, Kentucky. The county was formed in 1839 and was named for John Breathitt who was Governor of Kentucky from 1832 to 1834. Breathitt County was a prohibition or dry county, until a public vote on July 12, 2016 allowed the sale of alcohol. History Breathitt County was formed on February 8, 1839 from portions of Clay County, Estill County and Perry County. It was named after Governor John Breathitt. Geography According to the U.S. Census Bureau, the county has a total area of , of which is land and (0.6%) is water. The North and Middle Forks of the Kentucky River pass through the county as the main water sources. Adjacent counties *Wolfe County (northwest) *Magoffin County (northeast) *Knott County (east) *Perry County (southeast) *Owsley County (southwest) *Lee County (west) Demographics |align-fn=center |footnote=U.S. Decennial Census 1790–1960 1900–1990 1990–2000 2010–2013 }} As of the 2000 United States Census, there were 16,100 people, 6,170 households, and 4,541 families residing in the county. The population density was . There were 6,812 housing units at an average density of . The racial makeup of the county was 98.69% White, 0.39% Black or African American, 0.09% Native American, 0.29% Asian, 0.02% Pacific Islander, 0.08% from other races, and 0.43% from two or more races. 0.66% of the population were Hispanic or Latino of any race. There were 6,170 households, out of which 34.10% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 55.00% were married couples living together, 14.20% had a female householder with no husband present, and 26.40% were non-families. 23.80% of all households were made up of individuals, and 9.00% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.54 and the average family size was 3.00. Throughout the county the population was spread out, with 25.50% under the age of 18, 10.00% from 18 to 24, 28.90% from 25 to 44, 24.00% from 45 to 64, and 11.50% who were 65 years of age or older. The median age was 36 years. For every 100 females there were 97.40 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there were 92.70 males. The median income for a household in the county was $19,155, and the median income for a family was $23,721. Males had a median income of $26,208 versus $20,613 for females. The per capita income for the county was $11,044. About 28.10% of families and 33.20% of the population were below the poverty line, including 42.90% of those under age 18 and 26.80% of those age 65 or over. Politics Economy Coal companies *Arch CoalArch Coal – Hazard Complex *US CoalUS Coal Corporation :: Operations Education Jackson independent schools Jackson independent schools is a school district that educates students inside and outside the city limits of Jackson, Kentucky. *Jackson City School – a single K-12 facility. Breathitt County Schools Breathitt County Schools is another school district with an array of schools within the city limits of Jackson, Kentucky and throughout the county. *L.B.J. Elementary School – Jackson, Kentucky (Opened 1970) *Highland-Turner Elementary School – Canoe, Kentucky (Opened 1992) *Rousseau Elementary School (CLOSED 2013) – Rousseau, Kentucky *Marie Roberts-Caney Elementary School – Lost Creek, Kentucky (Expanded School Opened 1996) *Sebastian Middle School – Jackson, Kentucky (Opened 1975) *Breathitt County High School – Jackson, Kentucky (New School Opened 1982) Private schools * Mount Carmel School – Vancleve, Kentucky * Oakdale Christian Academy – Jackson, Kentucky * Riverside Christian School – Lost Creek, Kentucky Higher education * Lees College Campus of Hazard Community and Technical College (part of the Kentucky Community and Technical College System) – Jackson, Kentucky * Kentucky Mountain Bible College – Vancleve, Kentucky * Morehead State University Jackson campus – Jackson, Kentucky Breathitt Area Technology Center The Breathitt Area Technology Center serves both the Jackson Independent and the Breathitt County school districts. The school is located in Jackson, Kentucky on the campus of Breathitt County High School. The school is operated by the state of Kentucky. While most of the funding comes from the state, much of the equipment is purchased with federal Carl D. Perkins Vocational and Technical Education Act funds, which are aimed at advancing technical education. The focus of the school is that of technical education. The Breathitt ATC offers the following technical programs: *Automotive Technology *Construction Technology *Electrical Technology *Health Sciences *Office Technology UK Robinson Station The community of Quicksand is the location for the University of Kentucky Robinson Station. This agriculture research facility is a pivotal asset in Breathitt County, furthering the scientific studies in the areas of agriculture and forestry. Health care *Breathitt County Family Health Center, Jackson, Kentucky Breathitt County health care providers were featured in a November 23, 2013 Washington Post article: "In Rural Kentucky, Health-Care Takes Back Seat as the Long-Uninsured Line Up". As of 2014 the county had the highest morbidity rate in the state of Kentucky. Communities *Altro *Bays *Caney *Canoe *Chenowee *Clayhole *Crockettsville *Elkatawa *Evanston *Fishtrap *Flintville *Frozen/Frozen Creek *Fugates Fork *Guage *Hardshell *Hayes Branch *Jackson (county seat) *Leatherwood *Lost Creek *Morris Fork *Ned *Nix Branch *Noble *Noctor *Oakdale *Quicksand *River Caney *Riverside *Rose Branch *Rousseau *Rowdy *Saldee *Sebastians Branch *Shoulder Blade/Shoulderblade *Smith Branch *South Fork *Troublesome Creek *Turners Creek *Vancleve *War Creek *Watts *Whick *Wilstacy Notable people Kim Davis, the Rowan County clerk known for her refusal to comply with a federal court order directing her to issue marriage licenses, was born in Breathitt County. See also *National Register of Historic Places listings in Breathitt County, Kentucky *Robinson Forest References Further reading * T.R.C. Hutton, Bloody Breathitt: Politics and Violence in the Appalachian South. Lexington, KY: University Press of Kentucky, 2013. External links *The Kentucky Highlands Project *The Breathitt County Museum – Provides a wealth of information on the rich history of Breathitt County. *UK Robinson Station * http://www.breathittcounty.com – hundreds of photos and articles about Breathitt County * Breathitt County Public Schools * Breathitt Area Technology Center * Breathitt County History & Ancestry Category:1839 establishments in Kentucky Category:Settlements established in 1839 Category:Breathitt County, Kentucky Category:Counties of Kentucky Category:Dry counties of Kentucky Category:Counties of Appalachia